


A Glimmer

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>카일로→루크 단문. Headcanon alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimmer

아이는 몇 번이나 자신의 오른쪽 귀 아래로 내려온 작은 가닥을 만졌다. 그러지 말라고 했잖니, 다정한 목소리에 아이가 고개를 들었다.

  
“자꾸 만지면 풀어져.”

“그러면 안 돼요?”

“안 될 건 없지. 물론 다시 묶어줄 거란다.”

  
남자의 손이 아이의 이마에 달라붙은 머리카락을 살살 걷었다. 아이는 눈을 감고 남자의 움직임을 촉각으로만 느꼈다. 어쩌면 이는 남자를 똑바로 보는 것이, 아이에게 지나치게 힘든 일이기 때문일지도 몰랐다.

  
“이것만 계속 기른다고 했죠.”

“그래. 네가……. 수련을 잘 마치면, 그때 땋았던 가닥을 자를 거야.”

“당신이 직접 잘라주나요?”

“아마 그러겠지.”

  
의도를 이해하기 힘든 질문에도, 남자는 웃으면서 대답했다. 아이의 검은 눈동자가 불안하게 흔들렸다. 진실이라고 믿고 싶으면서도, 진실이 아닐까 두려워하는 시선. 남자는 몸을 굽혀, 아이를 마주 보았다. 두려워하지 않아도 돼, 벤, 모든 게 잘 될 거야.

 

 

그때는 분명히 그랬지, 소년은 생각했다. 모든 사람이 희망에 차 있었다. 새로운 시대에 대한 낙관이 가득했고, 그 중심의 한 축에는 분명히 남자가 있었다. 눈을 감은 채 침대에 누워있던 소년은 노크 소리에 대답을 하지도, 문을 열지도 않았다.

  
“벤.”

그러면 남자가 들어올 것을 알고 있었기에. 그의 예상은 맞았다. 조금 전까지 자신의 상상 속에 존재하던 남자가 걱정스런 표정으로 자신을 보자, 소년은 미약한 죄책감에 눈을 깜빡였다.

“어디 아프니?”

“……아니요.”

“고민이 있구나. 내가─”

“도와줄 수 없어요.”

소년은 말끝을 흐렸다. 남자는 예전과 조금도 변하지 않은 푸른 눈으로 그를 보고 있었다. 남자가 정말 자신을 걱정한다는 점은 분명했다. 그러나 소년이 원하는 것은 그 이상이었고, 그는 죽을 때까지 그것을 들키지 않을 예정이었다.

“……그래. 생각이 정리되면 다시 나오려무나.”

신념이 굳건한 사람 특유의 곧은 뒷모습을 보던 소년은 다시 눈을 감아버렸다.

 

 

남자는 무슨 일이 일어났는지 느꼈으나, 그것을 믿지 못했다. 그럴 리가 없다. 악몽이나 환상임이 분명했다. 아카데미로 서둘러 돌아가면서도, 남자는 어린 제다이들이 있는 곳이 그가 떠날 때와 마찬가지로 조용하고 평화로운 상태이길 간절히 바랐다.

아카데미는 조용했다. 지나치게 조용했다. 그는 멍하니 발걸음을 옮겼다. 하나하나 시신을 수습하지도 못한 채, 남자는 자신의 예지를 간신히 뒤쫓아갔다.

“루크.”

창백한 얼굴의 소년이 그를 기다리고 있었다. 웬만한 성인 남성의 키를 넘긴지 오래였지만, 남자가 보기에는 언제나 어딘가 위태로웠다.

“나를 용서해줄 수 있어요?”

그는 결코 자신이 한 일을 언급하지 않았지만, 이미 그들은 무슨 일이 있었는지 알고 있었다. 남자는 입술을 깨물었다.

“벤, 대체 왜……. 네가,”

“이유를 말하면, 괜찮아지나요?”

소년은 남자의 대답을 기다리고 있었다. 남자는 천천히 고개를 저었다. 소년은 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. 그럴 거라고 생각했어요.

피가 고인 바닥을 밟고 밖으로 나가는 발소리가 들렸지만, 남자는 소년의 마지막을 지켜보지 않았다. 그의 시야에는 다른 모든 것이 가득 담겨 있었다. 그가 간절히 그려왔던 모든 것이, 한순간에 무너졌다. 남자는 입을 열었지만, 어떠한 소리도 나오지 않았다. 그는 오열할 수조차 없었다.

소년은 스피더 앞에서 발걸음을 멈췄지만, 자신의 발소리조차 사라진 적막 속에서 남자가 결국 자신을 따라 나오지 않았다는 사실만 확인할 뿐이었다. 예상했던 일이었다. 남자는 한 번도 소년에게 그가 원하는 눈길을 준 적이 없었다. 게다가 이런 일을 저질렀으니, 앞으로는,

그는 고개를 저었다. 어차피 이루어지지 않을 꿈이었다. 피비린내가 나는 땅을 등진 채, 소년의 시선은 광막한 우주로 향했다.

 


End file.
